Those Words
by rOcKeR4LiiF3
Summary: It was just a mindless thought that crossed her mouth without putting too much thought to it. All out of anger. She never thought it would go this far. One-Shot.   One-Shot


**Guys, I'm going to warn you this is kind of sad. This is what watching a marathon of A 1000 ways to die does to you. Yes, it is inspired from that...and I also had no idea what to call this story...so yeah...random title... (:**

**Diclaimers: I never will own iCarly nor 1000 ways to die **

...

"Five minutes guys!" Freddie shouted from the studio to the girls who now ran up the stairs.

"Don't tell us what to do Benson" Sam barged into the studio and yelled at him.

"I didn't tell you what to do, I just said there were f-"

"Blah! Can it nubhead" Sam pressed her palm against his mouth. He angrily shoved her palm away, which made her more angry. She pushed him to the floor, which made him even angrier. He quickly got up and pushed her so hard she hit the studio door, roughly. Everyone's jaws hung open. Since when was Freddie so strong he could stand up to Sam?

Sam closed her jaw and frowned. She marched towards him and punched him in the stomach.

Freddie grunted, falling to his knees as he held his stomach in pain than the rest of his body fell to the floor.

Sam smirked victoriously. "Never mess with momma Benson, cuz this is what you get"

"Sam!" Carly cried kneeling besides Freddie. "Are you okay Freddie?" She asked softly helping him stand up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But I'm in pain thanks to that blond headed DEMON!" He yelled pointing at Sam who leaned against the car.

"Freddie, you shouldn't try to make her angr-"

"Shut up technerd!" She yelled at him interrupting Carly.

Carly sighed. Here it comes again, the bickering. She stood a feet behind and watched the two, like it was an old movie she had watched for the 1000th time.

"Hey! At least I'm not gonna be a worthless skunkbag living at my best friends house without a job for my future!" Freddie said walking closer to her.

Sam frowned angrily. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "OW!" He exclaimed in pain. "You don't know me Benson! So keep of my bitness okay? She twisted his arm harder, making him groan.

"O-Okay! OKAY! Let me go!" Sam finally let him go, and he massaged his arm. Sam gave him one last death glare before turning back to Carly. "When do we start?" She asked. Carly looked at her watch "2 minutes" She said.

"Okay, let me get my camera ready" Freddie said walking to his tech cart.

"Die already nerd" Sam mumbled not really processing the words she spoke.

Freddie stopped walking as he heard what Sam had said. He sighed and decided to drop it, let her think whatever she wanted, let her just be aggressive, let her be Sam.

"Ok. We're ready" Carly smiled.

"Yeah...well I'm not...signal's down" He said disappointingly staring at the computer monitor.

"What? Why?" The two girls said simultaneously. Sam shoved Freddie to the side and checked the computer.

"HEY!" He complained getting up from the floor and standing next to her.

"Aw man! What are we gonna do now? The show starts in 5 minutes" Sam said looking back at Carly.

Carly sighed as she thought for a moment. "Isn't there some way to get at least one signal bar?' She asked Freddie.

"Well...yeah...I could connect an antenna by the rooftop and we'd get at least a signal." He walked over to his tech cart and showed them a small, old fashioned antenna. It was just like an iron stick with other various sticks sticking out by the sides, and at the end of the stick a long cable hung from it.

He walked over to the window, followed by Sam and Carly and opened it. Small drops of water landed on his face and the sky suddenly light up. A few seconds later a thunder clap made them all jump up. The weather wasn't very good that night.

Freddie sighed and turned around, closing the window.

"What's wrong Fredwardo?" Sam asked following him.

"I can't put the antenna up with this weather, it's too dangerous"

"Your right, we'll just have to canc-"

"Oh come on Fredward! My grandma can put that in the roof, and she's OLD!" Sam interrupted Carly.

"Sam, I can get el-"

"Your just a wimp. A wimpy, nerdy, geeky, stupid, dumb-"

"I can do it if I wanted to!" Freddie yelled at her angrily.

"Than DO IT!" Sam yelled back.

"I will!" Freddie angrily grabbed the antenna and stormed out of the studio. Sam and Carly followed close behind.

He went up the elevator and finally got to the rooftop.

"Be careful Freddie" Carly shouted to him. They stood by the doorway that led to the roof, holding some device he had given them apparently telling how good the signal was in that spot. Freddie walked over to the edge of the building to hang the antenna. He knelled down and began adjusting it.

"How is it?" He asked shouting.

"Signal's waaay down!" Carly shouted back staring at the red, small bar that the devices showed.

Freddie tried another angle. "How about now?"

"Ehhh. It's yellow now!" Sam shouted seeing the bar was now yellow and halfway complete.

He tried another angle. His knees were touching the edge of the building as he tried hanging the antenna to the side of it. "NOW?"

"PERFECT FREDERGEEK! Now hurry up, we're 3 minutes late!" Sam shouted.

Freddie rolled his eyes as he began hanging the antenna. It had some kind of _stick it and there _thing and he just pressed it against the wall. As he did the sky lighted up and a lightning bold quickly made contact directly to the antenna he held. Bolts of electricity shock him. His body suddenly didn't respond and he fell upwards.

"OH MY GOD! FREDDIE!" The two girls screamed as they saw the event. They quickly sprinted towards the edge to see Freddie unconscious, his arm wrapped around the antenna's cable.

"Well don't just stand there, do something, call Spencer!" Sam panicked.

Carly's hand quivered uncontrollably as she dialed her brother's phone number.

As she did, Sam tried to get a hold of Freddie."Freddie! Wake up! Your gonna die!" She yelled, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. She laid on the edge of the building, trying to grip his arm. Thankfully she did. She grabbed the arm he had wrapped around the cable, the only reason he hanged there unconscious.

"Spencer! Get to the roof n-now! F-Freddie-Freddie just fell! HURRY!" Carly panicked. Spencer seemed shocked but he quickly appeared besides them.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled.

Sam began to shake his arm, but he seemed to be knocked out pretty well. Unnoticeable death.

Spencer laid in the same position as Sam and tried to get a hold of his arm, but he failed.

"Freddie please! Wake up!" Sam begged, her eyes now filled with tears she didn't allow to escape.

Tears streamed down Carly's cheeks like a cascade. She knew what would happen, there was no use.

"Carly, call the fire department!" Spencer shouted.

Carly dialed the number with shaky hands. She finally got them on the phone and explained the situation in a panicked voice.

Meanwhile Sam managed to slap Freddie across the face, which surprisingly made him come back to reality.

"FREDDIE!" Spencer and Sam shouted in unison.

"W-Where am I? And why do I feel like I'm fl-fl- OH MY GOD! AHH! HELP ME!" Freddie began to panic as soon as he realized what was going on.

The cable suddenly seemed to break apart from the antenna, and he fell a bit.

"AHH!" All yelled.

Sam stood up and ran to the last floor of the building. She barged into some random apartment and opened the window to see Freddie hanging by the side of it.

"This hurts!" He shouted. Sam noticed his arm beginning to bleed. It seemed the cable cut him.

"Freddie, try giving me your hand!" Sam shouted. He tried, but it was too far away.

"The fire department will be h-here soon" Carly said nervously.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion soon enough. The cable holding Freddie's arm seemed to slowly be ripping from it's connection. And suddenly, it broke. As he fell Sam managed to grab his hand, nearly falling from the window herself.

Freddie seemed like he had seen death as he stared at Sam. They're hands seemed to be as if glued with cement. It depended on her. To use all the strength in her body to lift him up. But he seemed to be pretty far down, and almost her whole body seemed do be out the window, her kneed holding on to her. She was strong enough, she knew it, but being in this situation right now made her feel somewhat week. A tear spilled from hey eyes as she stared at Freddie...for probably the last time.

Even though he was about to die, his facial expression suddenly turned serious and he stared deep into Sam's eyes. "Well...you got what you wanted, I'm dead" He said in the most serious tone Sam had ever heard him speak, and before she could speak or react or unfreeze from her frozen state, he let go, as he fell to his death.

She did not scream. The tears had stopped watering her eyes and cheeks. Not a word crossed her lips. Not an action moved her body. She just stood in the apartment of God knows who. Speechless.

Carly and Spencer rushed in the apartment. "D-Did you save him?" Spencer asked.

Sam turned towards them. She shook her head and walked out of the apartment leaving the siblings in utter silence. For a moment, they were trying to analyze Sam's actions. Trying to figure out what had happened.

Carly slowly turned her head towards her brother as he did the same.

"H-He's dead..." He whispered, not believing it himself.

Carly burst into tears, her brother embraced her into a hug.

They're best friend was gone. Forever. Nothing to bring him back. The fire department showed up late. He was already dead.

Everything they did didn't work. It was useless. It was so obvious. There was nothing else to do, but they wouldn't face those consequences. And now he was gone. Because of a stupid whisper that crossed her lips. A silent curse that was suppose to not be heard, that was so meaningless to her, but it meant so much to him.

And now they were hurt. There was nothing to fix this.

…

**O_o**

**What do I say? …. :x **


End file.
